Poprostulubięsięztobąsprzeczać !
by KnightME
Summary: Bez przerwy tylko się kłócili, psując wszystkim nastroje. Hermiona wyznaje, że lubi te kłótnie. Nawet bardzo. M 18 ! Pvp, śmieszne i głupkowate.


**A/N: Poprawione, sory za błędy!**

Parę miesięcy po wojnie wszyscy członkowie Zakonu Feniksa ponownie spotkali się w swej bazie na Grimmauld Place. Był mroźny zimowy wieczór, a w korytarzu wejściowym domu Blacków pełno śnieżnych śladów odbitych butów. Atmosfera w kuchni, gdzie wszyscy właśnie zasiadywali była przyjemna, ciepło ogarniało każde zmarznięte ciało, na stole czekały gorące, zbawienne dla odrętwiałych z chłodu dłoni kubki z herbatą, kawą czy kakao, których energetyzujący zapach unosił się w powietrzu. Atmosfera ta byłaby wręcz bajkowa, gdyby nie scena rozpościerająca się przed nimi przez dwóch uczestników, która miała z każdą chwilą coraz większy, burzliwy wpływ na całą resztę.

-Nie, nie i _NIE_! - zaprotestowała uczestniczka kłótni.  
Mężczyzna uczestniczący w ostrej wymianie zdań wydał z siebie głośny i wyraźny odgłos zażenowania, po czym uniósł ręce i opuścił je szybko w geście "A idź pan w ch...!".  
-Nie rozumiesz, czy po prostu trudno ci jest przyznać rację _kobiecie_? - kobieta kontynuowała dalej. - Lange _MUSI_ być schwytany prędzej, niż Vanx, ponieważ przemyca chiński proszek od londyńskich ćpunów i faszeruje nimi całe Ministerstwo!  
Mężczyzna wstał z takim impetem, że przewrócił własne krzesło i parę kubków ze stołu.  
-A ty nie rozumiesz, durna dziewczyno, że Vanx również jest tym faszerowany i przez to wysyła Lange'a po więcej, więc to on stanowi większy problem!  
-A ty nie usłyszałeś, czy te twoje brudne włosy już wlepiły się do twoich uszu, że to Lange podaje to wszystkim głupim pracownikom ten specyfik, że to niby zdrowszy cukier, podobne do stewii, a jeżeli nie wiesz co to jest, to tłumaczę, że stewia to roślina o bardzo wysokiej zawartości związków słodzących, pochodząca z Brazylii-  
-Wiem co to jest i nie musisz mi tłumaczyć jak jakiemuś Weasley'owi, ale oczywiście nie obeszłabyś się z tym przymusem władczości nad innymi, bo inaczej ten stos na głowie opadł by ci na czaszkę z taką siłą, że twoja twarz opadła by do podłogi!  
Obydwoje przez chwilę wymieniali ze sobą tak toksyczne i śmiertelne wzroki, że sam Voldemort i jego poplecznicy widząc te spojrzenia schowali by się pod pierzynki wołając o pomoc.

Członkowie Zakonu utrzymywali ciszę w napięciu, niektórzy śmiali się pod nosem, z czerwonymi jak buraki twarzami i z ogromną determinacją, by zaraz nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, lecz inni zaś mieli twarze zzieleniałe z oburzenia. Minerva McGonagall, aktualna dyrektor Hogwartu, z przemęczoną twarzą i bardziej niż zwykle posępniejszą posturą łypała groźnie na Snape'a znad swych okularów, układając przewrócone przez niego wcześniej kubki i rzucając czyszczące zaklęcia na gorące substancje rozlane po stole. Ron, George, Molly i Artur Weasley'owie mieli oburzone i obrażone miny, siedząc wszyscy obok siebie i wpatrując się w Snape'a jakby go mieli zaraz wszyscy obrzucić takimi klątwami, że do końca swego życia zbierałby makulaturę na taczkę z pobliskich śmietników. Harry siedział tuż obok Ginny, która miała małego Teddy'iego na kolanach i bawiła go swym cichym, ciepłym głosem, a obydwoje zdawali się być niezbyt zajęci kłótnią lecz sobą, uśmiechając się do siebie i wpatrując w małego chłopczyka. Neville za to wcisnął się mocno w swe krzesło, a że był wysokim mężczyzną wyglądało to dość niekonwencjonalnie, gdy jego wielka głowa wystawała zza blatu stołu, czerwona z duszenia w sobie wybuchu śmiechu. Śnieżnobiały śmiech Kingsleya widoczny był za to z daleka, kontrastujący z jego ciemną skórą i wpatrywał się gorączkowo w kubek ściskany w dłoniach, co wyglądało jakby właśnie to naczynie rozbawiło go swą zawartością czy właściwościami emaliowanej stali. Był i Hagrid, zajmujący trzy największe krzesła jakie dało się znaleźć w tym domu i trząsł się tak, że słychać było niebezpieczne potrzaskiwania jego siedziska.

Gdy Hermiona i Snape potruli się już w myślach, poskręcali sobie nawzajem głowy, podusili się i klęli na siebie tak wymyślne wulgaryzmy, że Filch, Irytek i niejeden śmierciożerca mógłby się spalić z wstydu, obydwoje wyszli z pomieszczenia w swoim kierunku.

Po chwili ciszy zaczął Ron, wyraźnie dalej naburmuszony:  
-Czy oni, na brodę i wszystkie włosy Merlina, nie mogą przestać? Z każdym spotkaniem jest coraz gorzej! Profesor McGonagall, czy nie mogłaby Pani...  
-Nie, Weasley. Muszą dojść do porozumienia sami. - zaprotestowała dyrektor, podnosząc dłoń w geście zaprzeczającym.  
Molly Weasley prychnęła tak mocno, że popluła sobie brodę a jej mąż zaśmiał się, lecz zaraz uspokoił widząc przerażający wzrok którym obrzuciła go jego żona.  
-Minervo kochana, ale oni się prędzej pozabijają, i chyba sama nie wierzysz w to, co mówisz. To bardzo przykre i wręcz już żenujące że tak nie umieją do siebie dotrzeć, ale to najmądrzejsi członkowie Zakonu i bez ich przemyślanych taktyk bardzo trudno by nam było spełniać zadania. - Molly odpowiedziała swym matczynym, przemawiającym do rozumu tonem głosu.  
McGonagall zmarszczyła brwi i przytaknęła.

Hermiona zaszyła się w pokoju u góry, gdzie dawniej dzieliła wraz z Ginny, a Snape udał się w przeciwnym kierunku, w stronę piwnic, gdzie przystanął obok dużych skrzyń z gratami i mógł spokojnie zapalić papierosa.

Miał jej dosyć, z równie wielką wzajemnością. Była jedyną młodą czarownicą, z tak zadziornym ale i ładnym nosem, która przeciwstawiała się mu i podważała jego rozumowanie niektórych sytuacji, których wymagało dogłębnie przemyśleć będąc w Zakonie Feniksa. Zawsze miała odmienne zdanie, którego nie bała się przedstawić. Tym sposobem przedstawiali każde możliwe rezolucje, szczegółowo omawiali - jeżeli można to tak nazwać - każdy aspekt dotyczący przyszłej misji, planowali i tworzyli taktyki. Było to bardzo pomocne dla innych członków zakonu, jednakże ta przyjemność kończyła się nieplanowaną i niszczącą wszystkim humory sprzeczką. Myśląc tak nad tą małą i nieznośną lwicą z uśmiechem na twarzy, wypalił trzy papierosy i powrócił już spokojniejszy do kuchni.  
Hermiona natomiast doprowadziła się do porządku po chłodnym prysznicu i biorąc głęboki oddech również powróciła do kuchni, nie mówiąc już ani słowa.

Mijały kolejne miesiące i mniej formalne spotkanie od poprzednich odbyło się w dzień Bożego Narodzenia. Dom na Grimmauld Place nigdy nie tętnił takim życiem jak właśnie teraz. Przy stole zasiadali wszyscy Weasley'owie w tym żony starszych chłopców, Harry, McGonagall, Hagrid z Olimpią Maxime, mały Teddy i jego dziadek, Kingsley z żoną oraz inni członkowie Zakonu. Ginny i jej matka prostowały jeszcze przeróżne naczynia na stole, wygładzały obrus w niektórych miejscach i poprawiały ozdoby. Hermiona zaś myła naczynia w kuchni mugolskim sposobem aby spokojnie dokończyć sprzątać bałagan po wszystkich przygotowaniach.

Poczuła czyjąś obecność w kuchni i już chciała spojrzeć przez ramię, gdy poczuła znajomy zapach towarzyszący tylko jednej osobie z towarzystwa. Wykrzywiła usta w grymasie ignorując mężczyznę. W momencie, gdy najpierw poczuła zapach palonego tytoniu, a następnie ujrzała jak hałdy białego dymu otaczają jej przestrzeń docierający od tyłu, co oznaczało, że ta osoba celowo wypuściła dym w jej stronę, nie wytrzymała i odwróciła się gwałtownie.  
Zmrużyła oczy i zmarszczyła brwi, w odbiciu swych tęczówek mając gniew godny bogini Nemezis i nerwowo machając dłońmi by odgonić obrzydliwy dym krzyknęła:  
-Ty wredny, stary nietoperzu! Ile razy mam powtarzać, że w tym! Domu! Się! Nie! Pali!  
Po czym gwałtownym ruchem ściągnęła z siebie żółte i mokre gumowe rękawice, podeszła do uradowanego mężczyzny opierającego się o kuchenny stół i już chciała złapać za jego papierosa, którego trzymał w ustach, gdy ten zgrabnie wykonał unik i odskoczył od niej o parę kroków.  
-Zostaw mnie w spokoju, nieznośna dziewucho. - prychnął, a następnie zaciągnął się mocno.  
-Nie jestem już dla ciebie żadną dziewuchą! Mam dwadzieścia trzy lata, Snape! Gaś to! - krzyknęła jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowana, goniąc Snape'a dookoła stołu.  
-Nie! - odburknął, uciekając od filigranowej dziewczyny.  
-Idź na dwór!  
-Są święta Granger, co oznacza że jest zima, więc jest zimno jak skurw-  
-Wypieprzaj na dwór, ale już! - wybuchnęła, sama dziwiąc się swoim słowom.  
-Hmph, chyba młody Weasley odcisnął się z niechcianym rezultatem nawet na twoim słownictwie, Granger.  
Hermiona poddała się, stanęła naprzeciwko niego przed stołem i założyła swe ręce na biodra wpatrując się w jego denerwujący, rozbawiony wyraz twarzy.  
-Dobrze wiesz, Snape, że nienawidzę papierosów. Jestem więc zmuszona aby... - nie dokończyła.  
Chciała wyciągnąć swą różdżkę z tylnej kieszeni swych czarnych dżinsów gdzie jej nie znalazła, więc robiąc się czerwona na twarzy z gniewu zwróciła swój wzrok z powrotem na Snape'a, który na swych ustach posiadał szeroki, złośliwy uśmiech.  
-Tego szukasz? - spytał, wyciągając zza szaty jej różdżkę.  
-Oddaj mi to! - zażądała.  
-Zmuś mnie. - po czym wypuścił w jej stronę kolejną dawkę dymu.  
-Arrgghhh Snape, tyy-!

Wszyscy zebrani w głównym pokoju usłyszeli krzyk Hermiony, a następnie dźwięk kilku tłuczonych naczyń oraz przekleństwa wydobywające się ze Snape'a. Każdy zwrócił swą głowę w stronę kuchni, po czym Molly westchnęła głośno i zamknęła szybko drzwi od pomieszczenia, następnie odwracając się do całej reszty i mówiąc.  
-Nie przejmujcie się kochani, ich kłótnia może wydawać się brutalna, ale nie potrwa długo i nic nikomu się nie stanie. - po czym uśmiechnęła się mile i powróciła do stołu.  
Pani Weasley spotkała się ze zmartwionym wzrokiem Minervy i przytaknęła jej w uspakajającym geście, wiedząc, czym McGonagall przejmowała się ostatnimi czasy, gdy Snape i Hermiona kłócili się i wszczynali awantury.

Powracając do awanturników, Snape stał w furii z mokrymi włosami, któremu piana cytrynowego płynu do naczyń spływała z kruczych pasm na ramiona, a Hermiona stała naprzeciwko, trzymając - już pusty - plastikowy kubeł. Podczas wylewania na niego zawartości brudnego wiadra stłukła znajdujące się w środku parę kubków, których odłamki walały się po kuchennej, ceramicznej podłodze. Dziewczyna czuła się dumnie ze swego czynu, lecz z każdą chwilą wpatrywania się w jego głębinę czarnych, niedowierzających i gniewnych oczu pojmowała, że postąpiła źle. BARDZO ŹLE.

I wtem niespodziewanie Snape, zamiast zwymyślać na nią, wydrzeć się czy nawet złapać ją za jej stertę loków i wsadzić jej głowę do zlewu, odwrócił się na pięcie i rzucając na siebie tylko czyszczące zaklęcie kroczył w stronę wyjścia. Hermiona stała przez chwilę osłupiona ze zdziwienia, gdy następnie instynkt kazał jej ruszyć za nim, przeprosić, powiedzieć, że to tylko żart, cokolwiek - nie chciała przecież, by mężczyzna odszedł tak po prostu, znów spędzając święta samotnie. Zawiodłaby tym przede wszystkim również Molly i Minervę, które przez cały boży rok namawiały go na spędzenie Bożego Narodzenia wspólnie, przy Grimmauld Place. Wybiegła szybko z kuchni i zdołała ujrzeć, jak pozostały tylko skrawek jego szaty znika za drzwiami wejściowymi. Złapała za swoją zimową szatę i wybiegła z domu za nim.  
-Snape, ja tylko... - zaczęła, gdy ten stanął przy furtce plecami do niej.  
Nastała cisza. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w plecy mężczyzny stojąc w progu, płaszcz dyskretnie nakładając sobie tylko na ramiona. Wysoki mróz uderzył w jej rozgrzaną z gniewu buzię, wprawiając ją o zaszklone oczy i rumieńce na twarzy. Jej oczy nagle rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia, gdy ten odwrócił się i patrząc jej prosto w oczy szedł pewnym krokiem prosto na nią, wraz z dźwiękiem skrzypiącego śniegu z każdym postawionym krokiem. Hermiona ze strachu wzięła krok w tył, a serce zabiło jej mocniej, gdy poczuła jak jej plecy stykają się z twardym drewnem drzwi, uniemożliwiając jej szybką ucieczkę.

Snape stanął parę centymetrów przed nią, górując nad nią swą wysoką posturą, czuć było nawet jego charakterystyczny zapach papierosów i jakiejś wody kolońskiej, gdy ten rzekł bez wyrazu twarzy:  
-Jakaś ty przewidywalna, Granger.  
I wtem Hermiona poczuła, jak śnieg dostaje się jej do uchylonych ust, przedostaje się do jej włosów i za sweterek, natychmiast topiąc się od jej rozgrzanej temperatury ciała, spływając między jej biust, wprawiając o nieprzyjemne dreszcze.  
-Jak ja cię nie cierpię! - krzyknęła, otrząsając się ze śniegu i rozpoczynając bitwę na śnieżki.

Obydwoje po tym zdarzeniu przyprawili się o katar, gorączkę i kaszlenie. Zażenowana Molly podała im napar na grypę, a Minerva kręciła głową w geście_ jak dzieci_. Reszta zebranych śmiała się pod nosami, tłumacząc, że powodem rozbawienia był Hagrid, któremu w końcu jego siedzisko zerwało się pod ciężarem, a tak wprawdzie spowodowane poprzez wstrząsy towarzyszące podczas wybuchu śmiechu.

Następne wydarzenie w siedzibie Zakonu diametralnie zmieniło podejście do siebie dwóch, w gorącej wodzie kąpanych bohaterów.

Pogoda zaskoczyła chyba wszystkich. Z dnia na dzień, przykra i anemiczna śniegowa pogoda zmieniła się na rozpromienioną, zazielenioną polaną pełną kwiatów i płatków roślin, z ciepłym i pachnącym wiatrem oraz słońcem wolnym od chmur. Większość ludzi wyczekiwała tego zjawiska z tęsknotą, aczkolwiek pozostała mniejsza część, która nie za bardzo cieszy się z kwitnących roślin.

_Pieprzone pyłki pieprzonych rozkwitających pieprzonych roślin!_  
Snape chodził nabuzowany po kuchni z tą jedną, uporczywą myślą krążącą w jego głowie. Dzień nie przestawał robić się z każdą chwilą coraz gorszy. Od rana miał lekkie zawroty głowy spowodowane jego alergią, na jutro musiał wykonać długi, żmudny i czasochłonny spis potrzebnych składników do eliksirów dla Minervy, a w dodatku był tutaj sam, razem z małą, nieznośną Granger krzątającą się po domu, robiącą wiosenne porządki, co wspólnie dawało katastrofę wielkości bomby atomowej. Chciał pobyć dziś sam, by w spokoju wykonać swoją pracę i wytrzymać wczesno-wiosenne ataki alergii bez niczyjej obecności, a ona jak na złość wybrała sobie akurat tą sobotę, by odciążyć inne kobiety z Zakonu w porządkach. W dodatku robiła to w mugolski sposób!

Dziewczyna pootwierała wszelkie okna w budynku, a Snape z papierosem w ustach, mrucząc pod nosem przeróżne przekleństwa chodził za nią i zamykał je szczelnie, nie dopuszczając aby do pomieszczeń przedostawało się jeszcze więcej pyłków kwitnących roślin niż to było konieczne. Ona wtedy naturalnie z powrotem je otwierała tłumacząc, że należy wywietrzyć dym papierosowy, który on tak nieznośnie wszędzie go rozpościerał.

Musiał się stąd ulotnić. Już miał zamiar wychodzić z kuchni, gdy oczywiście Granger musiała wpaść na niego z kubłem pełnym ziemi do kwiatów, wysypując połowę zawartości na jego spodnie. Przeklął głośno i zmierzył ją swym wzrokiem, na co ona ze skuloną posturą przeprosiła go cicho, zbierając się za sprzątanie narobionego bałaganu. Z zawrotami głowy udał się do pokoju w którym czasami sypiał na chwilę odpoczynku by minęły jego nieprzyjemne objawy alergii, musiał też oczyścić swe wilgotne od ziemi spodnie, więc ze znudzoną miną odpiął pasek swych spodni i już mając ściągać je z siebie zauważył rzecz stojącą na szafce nocnej, którą nie chciałby widywać przez kolejne trzy miesiące. Kwiaty.

_Pieprzone kwiaty!_

Wstrętna, złośliwa Granger! Musiała je tu przynieść, gdy był na dole! I pewnie zrobiła to celowo, bo wiedziała, że ma na nie alergię, więc musiał być to pewnie jakiś rodzaj kary za palenie w domu. Nic więcej nie udało mu się pomyśleć, gdy zaczął przeraźliwie niczym kot kichać i prychać, w przerwach klnąc głośno, łapiąc się za swoją klatkę piersiową i czując, jak głowę rozsadzi mu na kilka kawałków. Nie minęła kolejna chwila, gdy zawroty głowy zyskały na sile i przeistoczyły się w utratę przytomności. Jak stał tak padł z głośnym uderzeniem bezwładnie na podłogę sypialni.

Hermiona zachichotała złowieszczo słysząc ten odgłos. Odstawiła kubeł ze świeżą ziemią do kwiatów na stół w kuchni i mrucząc pod nosem wesołą melodyjkę udała się w stronę źródła dźwięku upadku mężczyzny. Otwierając drzwi zaśmiała się jeszcze głośniej widząc, że Snape faktycznie stracił przytomność, leżąc teraz na podłodze z gaciami zsuniętymi do kolan.  
-Zemsta jest słodka, co Snape? Może w końcu nauczysz się, że w tym domu się nie pali! - powiedziała do jego nieprzytomnej postury, chcąc już wycofać się i powrócić do swoich obowiązków.  
Jednakże jej dobroczynna strona osoby nie pozwoliła na to, by pozostawić nieprzytomnego mężczyznę na podłodze. Jeżeli miała się mścić, to z klasą. Przywołała szklankę z wodą kładąc ją na stoliku nocnym i z głębokim westchnięciem pomogła sobie różdżką by ułożyć go bezpiecznie na łóżku. Pozostała jeszcze kwestia jego spodni.

-Dobra. - powiedziała do siebie, dodając sobie tym otuchy. - Zrobię to.  
Stojąc nad nim wzięła głęboki oddech, drżącymi dłońmi złapała go za dwa brzegi spodni i delikatnie pociągnęła do góry. Zmarszczyła czoło, gdy część ubioru nie za bardzo chciała współpracować. Dziewczyna zaczęła kombinować je zakładać z różnych pozycji, ale żadna z tych delikatniejszych nie była owocna. Zdeterminowana weszła więc na łóżko, jak najdyskretniej wspięła się na nie i klęcząc w rozkroku nad jego śpiącą posturą złapała ponownie za brzegi materiału. Nie chciała się patrzeć na widok gatek Snape'a, który kłuł wręcz w oczy, więc oblała się rumieńcem na samą myśl i kontynuowała swoją czynność.

-Granger, co ty do cholery robisz?!

Serce Hermiony podeszło do gardła. Zmieszała się, piekielnie wystraszyła i oblała jeszcze bardziej intensywnej barwy rumieńcem, a dłonie na trzymanym materiale zacisnęła mocno. Spojrzała w jego równie zmieszane, lecz także zdenerwowane oczy i słowa zablokowały się w jej gardle. Cholera, że też musiał zyskać przytomność akurat teraz!

-Będziesz mnie tak za nie trzymała czy może chcesz je ze mnie ściągnąć?

Dziewczyna zrobiła zezłoszczoną minę i prychnęła. Puściła go i płynnym ruchem zeszła z łóżka, założyła ręce na piersiach i wpatrzyła się w niego pełnym wyrzutów spojrzeniem. Snape leżał nadal i rozmasowywał sobie skronie, klnąc pod nosem.

-Jaki jest twój problem?  
-Taki, żebyś w końcu przestał palić w tym domu!  
-Co się tak uwzięłaś? Wróć lepiej do sprzątania, weź ode mnie z dala te badyle które tu postawiłaś i nie zawracaj mi więcej gitary! - burknął do niej, mając zamiar wstać z łóżka.  
Hermiona zezłościła się jeszcze bardziej. Podeszła do jego unoszącej się postury z łóżka i łapiąc za nogawki jego spodni szarpnęła mocno do siebie, ściągając je z niego całkowicie.  
-Zgłupiałaś Granger?! Oddawaj mi to!  
-Nie! Najpierw przysięgnij, że już więcej nie będziesz tu palił!  
-Bzdura! Oddaj je!

Snape nie był zawstydzony, że paraduje przed dziewczyną i goni ją po pokoju by odzyskać swe spodnie w samych gatkach. Był zezłoszczony i może nawet trochę rozbawiony tą całą sytuacją. Ale któż jest czelny i taki odważny by ukraść mu jego spodnie, nie będzie traktowany ulgowo! Wyciągnął zza swej szaty różdżkę i wymierzył ją w dziewczynę.  
-Albo mi je oddasz, albo i ty stracisz swoje!  
Hermiona zamarła. Przeklęła w duchu, że nie posiada swojej różdżki przy sobie, ale inna, złowieszcza myśl wpadła do jej głowy i natychmiastowo rzuciła się w stronę stolika z wazonem.  
-Nawet nie prób-  
Snape urwał i w momencie, gdy dziewczyna złapała za jeden z kwiatów i wymierzyła nim w jego osobę, kichnął, przeklął i rzucił w nią zaklęcie pozbawiające ją dolnej części ubioru. Zapiszczała, zakrywając się jego spodniami i krzyknęła:  
-Snape! - a on uśmiechnął się złowieszczo.  
-Więc jak? - spytał, stojąc dwa kroki przed nią, gdy ta powoli odsuwała się do tyłu. - Oddasz mi je, czy żegnasz się ze swoją koszulką?  
Hermiona szybko złapała za cały wazon i z wazonem w jednej dłoni a z jego spodniami w drugiej cofała się w stronę otwartych drzwi, trzymając kwiaty przed sobą jak tarczę.  
-Spróbuj! To dostaniesz tymi kwiatami, a wtedy znowu stracisz przytomność! - pisnęła, chcąc udać się do ucieczki.  
Mężczyzna zamknął machnięciem różdżki drzwi tuż przed jej nosem. Hermiona z przerażeniem na twarzy odwróciła się do niego gwałtownie, gdy ten znalazł się tuż przy jej posturze, dzieliły ich jedynie wymierzona różdżka i wazon z kwiatami.  
-Cholera! - Snape krzyknął, a następnie zaczął kaszleć zaraz po tym, jak zaczerpnął zbyt dużo powietrza z pyłkami wydostającymi się z kwiatów w dłoni Hermiony.  
Cofał się, aż jego kolana ugięły się pod spotkaniem z brzegiem łóżka i siadając na nim ujął swą twarz w dłonie. Hermiona natomiast wykorzystując sytuację odstawiła kwiaty i spodnie na podłodze, podbiegając do niego i wyrywając różdżkę z jego dłoni. Wymierzyła ją w niego i rzekła:  
-Więc jak? Nie będziesz już więcej palił czy żegnasz się ze swoją górną szatą?

Cholera, ta dziewczyna na prawdę nienawidziła tytoniu. Spojrzał na nią odsuwając dłonie od twarzy i uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok, który miał tuż przed oczami. Hermiona musiała zapomnieć w stresie, że stoi przed nim w koszulce i skąpych, różowych majtkach, a jej kości biodrowe zachęcająco wystawały zza materiału.

Wstał tak gwałtownie, że Hermiona nie miała czasu nawet się cofnąć. Rzuciła w niego zaklęcie pozbawiające go górnej szaty, pozostawiając go w czarnej koszuli i pasujących bokserkach. Szybko schowała za plecami różdżkę i zaciskając mocno na niej palce próbowała jej nie wypuszczać z dłoni.  
-Granger, jeżeli przez ciebie ta różdżka się połamie, to przysięgam... - nie dokończył.  
Oplótł ją swymi ramionami z dwóch stron, przyciskając się do jej filigranowego ciała, próbując wyszarpać swoją własność, lecz podczas próby wygrażania jej, na jakie konsekwencje się naraża, zachłysnął się jej kosmykiem włosów a do oczu naszły mu łzy.  
-Na brodę Merlina! - zaczął kasłać, nadal twardo siłując się o swoją różdżkę.  
-Zostaw! - krzyknęła, wiercąc się w jego ramionach.  
Gdy słowa i siłowanie się nie dawało skutków, Hermiona zatopiła swe zęby w jego przedramieniu, zaciskając je mocno na okrytej koszulą skórze. Snape warknął i szarpnął jej dłonie z taką siłą, że obydwoje upadli na podłogę.

-Hermiona, zachowujemy się jak dzieci.

Stwierdzenie wypowiedziane przez mężczyznę nie zbyt pasowało do pozycji, w której tkwił po upadku wraz z dziewczyną. Klęcząc, opierał swe ramiona o podłogę po obydwu stronach jej bioder, podczas gdy ta opierając się za plecami jak wcześniej chowała przed nim różdżkę, swymi kolanami ściskała jego biodra.

Hermiona przytaknęła mu, czując falę zawstydzenia, która ogarnia każdy skrawek jej ciała. Fakt, że tkwi w rozkroku z tyłkiem przyciśniętym do jego kolan w samej bieliźnie uderzył ją jak grom z jasnego nieba. Jej wypięta klatka piersiowa z powodu opierania się za plecami na wyprostowanych ramionach niemal dotykała jego pochylonej w jej stronę twarzy. W dodatku jego głęboki wzrok, który bez tych sięgających ramion kruczych włosów i bez wyrazu dotkniętej doświadczeniem twarzy nie miały by tak podejrzanie pochłaniającego efektu, przeszywał ją na wskroś, a ona miała olbrzymią ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię i szybko przerwała wzrokowe połączenie. Usłyszała ciche, miękkie zaśmianie się dochodzące od towarzysza i dziwiąc się, spojrzała na niego ponownie.

-_Teraz_ się wstydzisz? Czemu więc nie uciekasz, tylko tkwisz tu nadal?  
Brązowo włosa unikała jego wzroku, starając się nie rumienić jeszcze bardziej, niż to możliwe.  
-Chcę... się upewnić, że już więcej nie będziesz palił- mówiła niepewnym, cichym głosem, gdy Snape przerwał jej i wtrącił:  
-Oh przestań. W samych majtkach i biustem przed moim nosem chcesz mi tu stawiać warunki? Mów prawdę, o co ci w końcu chodzi.  
Hermiona westchnęła drżąco. Przełknęła ślinę gromadzącą się w jej ustach i zwilżyła usta. Minęła długa chwila, nim zdobyła się na odwagę by wyznać mu prawdę.  
-Ja po prostu... - słowa trudno jej było wypowiadać, gdy mocny, przenikliwy wzrok penetrował jej oczy z tak wielką intensywnością i ciekawością. - Poprostulubięsięztobąsprzeczać. - wypowiedziała wreszcie, szybko, by wydobyć to z siebie. - Zawsze lubiłam. Już od czasów szkoły. W jakiś sposób zawsze mnie to... ruszało.  
Snape wydawał się niewzruszony.  
-Twierdzisz, że podnieca cię, gdy się na ciebie złoszczę i krzyczę?  
Hermiona zrobiła tak żałosną minę, jakby się miała rozpłakać i wybuchnąć w jednym. Na prawdę miała ochotę zniknąć i nigdy więcej się tu nie pokazać, czuła się upokorzona i zagubiona.

Mężczyzna zbliżył się do niej jeszcze bardziej, jak tylko to było możliwe. Czuł jej rozgrzane ciało, jej płytki, szybki oddech na swej skórze, jej napięte i zestresowane mięśnie, jak delikatnie drży. Wyczuwał zapach jej delikatnych perfum i podniecenia.  
-Myślisz, że o tym nie wiem? - rzekł w końcu, zmuszając ją do ponownego wpatrzenia się w niego.  
Zniżył swój głos do bliskiego szeptu i mówił spokojnie, powoli i wyraźnie, nie przerywając wpatrywać się w jej błyszczące, niespokojnie i przyciemnione z pożądania karmelowe tęczówki.  
-Myślisz, że nie widzę, jak podczas naszych kłótni masz wypieki na twarzy? Gdy podczas niektórych dni, w których nie nosisz biustonosza, twoje sutki wystają zza materiału? Drżysz i głębiej oddychasz? Jak następnie znikasz i bierzesz zimny prysznic?  
Hermiona jęknęła cicho. Była zdziwiona jego słowami, ale nadal nie mogła poczuć żadnej ulgi, iż nie wiedziała, jakie podejście ma on do jej wyznania.  
-Teraz również to zauważyłem. Nie masz stanika, drżysz pode mną, a zapach twojego podniecenia drażni mój zmysł węchu. Jeżeli w tej chwili nie masz wilgotnego materiału na twoim strategicznym miejscu, to Merlin był kobietą.  
Hermiona zamknęła oczy. Takiej napiętej chwili jak ta nie przeżyła chyba od czasów wojny.  
-Pokaż mi. Upewnij mnie, że Merlin miał fiuta. - jego ton głosu ze spokojnego zmienił się w niecierpliwy, żądający i pewny.

Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy szeroko. Przez chwilę nie była pewna, co właśnie usłyszała. Czy on właśnie chciał poczuć, jak jest przez niego mokra? Nie, to chyba niemożliwe, to nie może być! Ale gdy się poruszył drgnęła mocno, zauważyła jak podnosi swoją dłoń i kieruje ją za jej plecami, by złapać ją za nadgarstek. Dziewczyna niepewnie oderwała ją od podłogi i ścisnęła oplatając tą dłonią jego palce, powoli kierując go na swój biust, nie mając tyle odwagi, by nakierować go niżej, w stronę jej żeńskości. Zaprzestała w ruchach parę centymetrów od jej piersi, lecz zniecierpliwiony mężczyzna dokończył ruch, dotykając opuszkami środkowych palców jej twardy sutek przez materiał koszulki. Hermiona jęknęła cicho, mrużąc swe skupione oczy na jego dłoni, gdy ten ścisnął jej sutek kciukiem i środkowym palcem, drażniąc go palcem wskazującym.

Mężczyzna wypuścił powietrze z ust, pochylił się i przygryzł lekko jej drugi sterczący sutek.  
-To jak będzie z tym Merlinem? - spytał, odrywając się głową od jej piersi.  
Jej dłoń na jego palcach zacisnęła się mocniej i niepewnie wędrowała niżej, błądząc jego opuszkami po wypukłości swej piersi, po linii talii, biodrze i zaprzestała swych ruchów tuż przy wewnętrznej stronie jej gorącego uda. Zamknęła oczy i uchyliła głowę do tyłu.  
-Cz-czy ty na prawdę-  
Jej słowom przerwał jęk, którego wydobycia z siebie nie mogła powstrzymać. Kciukiem odchylił jej skromny materiał bielizny i dotknął jej zewnętrznych płatków, kierując się w stronę mniejszych fałdek, aż do łechtaczki, gdzie jej podniecenie ułatwiało dostęp.  
On pokręcił głową.  
-Jesteś pokręcona. - rzekł do niej, a ta otworzyła oczy w zdziwieniu. Uśmiechnął się lekko. - Ale coraz bardziej mi się to podoba.  
I bez uprzedzenia wszedł w nią dwoma palcami aż do końca ich długości, z zadowoleniem wydobywając z niej kolejny, tym razem głośniejszy jęk i powodując mocne szarpnięcie jej bioder. Pochylił się w stronę jej twarzy i ujął jej uchylone usta w krótkim pocałunku, następnie gryząc jej dolną wargę. Ręka, którą się podpierała bolała już z wysiłku, a druga powędrowała w stronę jego szyi, której złapała się kurczowo wbijając w jego kark swe długie paznokcie.  
-S-sn...  
-Co chciałaś powiedzieć?  
-Sn- przerwała znów z jękiem na ustach, gdy ten wykonał palcami w jej środku taki ruch, powodujący falę pożądania oblewającą jej ciało, kumulując się w strategicznym miejscu i jak ścianki jej wnętrza zacisnęły się z otrzymywanej przyjemności.  
-Jeszcze raz?  
-Ja n-n-  
Znów wykonał ten sam ruch, a Hermiona szarpnęła za jego szyję przybliżając tym jego usta do jej. Złapała go w namiętnym i mokrym pocałunku, wsuwając swój mały język do jego podniebienia.

Była rozgrzana do granic możliwości, a Snape doskonale wyczuwał to na swej dłoni. Jej wnętrze zaciskało się jak ciepła i wilgotna pięść. Miał olbrzymią ochotę w końcu wydostać swojego nabrzmiałego członka z uciskającej bielizny i wejść w tą chętną dziewczynę pod sobą, ale droczenie i rozpalanie tej tak pięknie reagującej istoty wydawało się równie obiecującym widokiem.

W końcu rozluźniła swój stalowy ucisk na jego szyi, który z pewnością pozostawi na nim ślady wbitych paznokci i odłączyła swe usta od niego, szybko i płytko oddychając. Złapała go za dłoń, która doprowadzała ją do szaleństwa i zyskała tym pełen niezrozumienia wzrok mężczyzny.  
-Snape. - wydyszała w końcu, nadal trzymając go za dłoń. - Ja nadal nie jestem pewna, czy ty też...  
Jęknął rozdrażniony i zniecierpliwiony.  
-Sprawdź. - rzucił tylko, zbliżając jej zaciśniętą dłoń w stronę bokserek.

Bez wahania złapała go swą małą dłonią za męskość i do ust napłynęła jej ślina. W głowie jej zawirowało, gdy poczuła jak wspaniale jest gotowy i twardy. Ten mruknął zniecierpliwiony, Hermiona w końcu przestała się opierać ułożywszy się na podłodze, a on szarpnął jej koszulkę w górę odsłaniając jej biust. Przycisnął szybko swe usta do jej brodawki, a dłonią, która była wilgotna z jej soków drażnił jej drugi sutek.  
Hermiona wyjęczała głośno jego imię, mocno poruszyła swoją zaciśniętą dłonią na jego męskości, i poczuła jak ten ugryzł ją w pierś, ssąc jej sutek i ciągnąc go ustami w górę.  
-Będziemy się tak bawić na podłodze czy może łóżko będzie lepszym do tego miejscem? - spytał, trzymając ją rękami za biust.  
-Łóżko jest zbyt nudne. - odpowiedziała z zadziornym uśmieszkiem, unosząc się i popychając go tak, by nie klęczał, lecz usiadł i oparł się o brzeg łóżka.

Cudownie wyglądała w jego oczach, gdy usiadła mu na udach w rozkroku i powolutku rozpinała mu guziki z koszuli. Z tak roztapirzonymi włosami w każdą stronę, rumieńcami na pół buźki i ciemnymi tęczówkami całowała go z góry na dół po torsie, następnie ściągając z niego koszulę całkowicie. Nie był przygotowany na to, by taka delikatna postać jaką jest Hermiona zadrapała go mocno po bokach, wbijając swe paznokcie głęboko w jego skórę, więc jęknął cicho i uśmiechnął się lekko. Dziewczyna zrzuciła z siebie koszulkę i odchyliła jego głowę do tyłu tak, by oparł ją o brzeg łóżka. Poczuł, jak jej usta sięgają jego podbródka, linii szczęki, szyi. Jej małe dłonie powędrowały do jego bielizny, zsuwając ją niżej, uwalniając jego nabrzmiałą męskość z okrycia. Westchnął cicho, skupiając się na jej poczynaniach. Nie spodziewał się, że Hermiona złapie go za członka tak mocno, poruszając nim w obydwóch dłoniach, gryząc go po brodzie, szyi i ramionach. Jej gorąc ciała i ruchy dłoni były obezwładniające, małe ząbki wgryzające się w jego skórę nie sprawiały mu bólu, przeciwnie - sprawiały, że wiedział jak z każdą chwilą robi się coraz bliższy końca.

Jeżeli pozwoli jej, by kontynuowała, chyba popadnie w obłęd.

Jego dłonie wędrowały po jej ramionach, biuście i plecach, gdy dziewczyna spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i trochę nieśmiale wydobyła z siebie ciche zdanie:  
-A ty, Severusie? Jak bardzo lubisz mnie zezłoszczoną?  
Po czym pisnęła głośno, gdy ten nie czekając ani chwili dłużej chwycił jej biodro stabilizując je jedną ręką, drugą jednym, szybkim ruchem naprowadzając członka w jej obiecujące wejście.

Intensywna fala oblała dwójkę kochanków. Hermiona jęknęła głośno czując, jak mężczyzna oplata ją silnymi ramionami, trzymając ją przez dłuższą chwilę w mocnym uścisku, dając jej czas do akomodacji swego gorącego wnętrza na spodziewanego intruza. Czuła jego długie palce zaciskające się na jej talii, jego klatkę piersiową przyciskającą jej biust i mokre, lekkie ugryzienie w miejsce styku szyi z ramieniem. Poruszyła się zniecierpliwiona, ciągnąc go delikatnie za włosy na karku, drapiąc go po barku. Obydwoje wydobywali z siebie przyjemny, ogarniający wzrost temperatury ciała i głębokie, szybkie oddechy.

Tego dnia kochali się parę godzin, jeszcze raz wieczorem, i kolejny raz nad ranem, mówiąc do siebie najsprośniejsze rzeczy, które tylko przychodziły im na myśl. Nie obeszło się bez małych, podniecających sprzeczek.

I tak przez kolejne, długie lata. A Minerva, gdy ich związek wyszedł na światło dzienne, śmiała się jak nigdy na ustach mając jedno, oczywiste słowo:

-Wiedziałam!


End file.
